stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Peach
Peach is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and was Mario's girlfriend. History Season One Peach is kidnapped for most of season 1, but eventually escapes by hiding in a package that UPS delivers to the Mario Brothers. She is furious that he'd rather be on vacation than save her. But the Mario Brothers are happy she has returned... now they don't need to ever return to the mushroom kingdom again! They then leave peach to go fight the Wario Brothers. Eventually, Peach returns to save Mario from Wario's wrath. Season Two Peach goes missing for a little while, and returns with Brock after getting the Mario Brothers some tacos. She then stays with the Mario Brothers and supports them as they play a soccer match with the Wario Brothers, as well as have another concert as Johnny Mushroom and The Kingdoms. She then helps the brothers fight Nox Decious, as well as helping them search for the nether cross. Mario and Peach have a fight about their relationship during this time, but ultimately make up. When Mario goes to battle Decious, he has Peach stay behind so she won't get hurt again. Season Three Peach makes a small appearance in Season 3 when the brothers ask Peach if she wants to hang out with them. Peach tells the brothers she has to work at Carl Jr's now, but tells them they need to go find Wario. The Movie Back To Drive Mario Crazy Peach returns in Act I Part 2 to recieve driving lessons from Mario. Peach is asking questions like how to start the car and when to brake which annoys Mario. Mario decides to leave telling Peach his life is more important then any commitment he makes to her. Peach becomes mad and tells Mario that if he leaves she will scream. Mario tells her to and Peach screams. Two police officers shows up and Peach asks what is the problem. The officer says he heard someone scream and Peach tells him it was her. The officer then ask if there is a problem and Peach tells him Mario is being a jerk. Another officer shows up and the two officers start asking Mario questions and place Mario under arrest. They also eventually place Luigi under arrest too. Peach gets out of the car and tries to convince the officers to let Mario and Luigi go, but they place her under arrest for aiding the criminal. Peach is later released from jail, because the Mario Bros' lawyer Ash Ketchum was able to convince the judges that no foul play happened. "I never want to see you again!" (Closure) Mario calls Peach to find out why she's not at the double date. Peach says she's totaled her car. Mario says she shouldn't have been driving and Peach mentions that Mario got arrested. Mario claims it was her fault and Peach claims that Mario is a jerk and she never wants to see him again. Mario seemed to have no problem with that. Personality Peach gets very impatient when things don't go as planned. When Mario doesn't rescue her from Bowser, she is furious. She also nags alot. Abilities Peach can use an Umbrella to defend herself, as well as fight. Trivia *Peach was added to the cast as Mario's girlfriend based on Jennifer's real life relationship with Rich. This formula was used later with Waluigi and Walgina. Relationships Mario Peach was Mario's girlfriend. Category:Mario Series Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie